communityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби
Добро пожаловать right Добро пожаловать в Центральную викию на русском языке, Оби Ван Кеноби! Мы рады Вас здесь приветствовать, многие из нас занимаются написанием чего-либо в отдельной вики и многие могут быть активны в больше чем одной. Если хотите получить поддержку сообщества можете обращаться на форуме, списке рассылки (ru.wikia-l) или в IRC в частности #wikia-ru. Также у больших викий и сообществ могут быть свои собственные каналы и списки рассылок. Если есть какая-либо идея для новой вики, можете создать такую! Можете проверить список новых вики и возможно найти там то, что хотелось. Можно проверить существующие вики на русском языке в списке или по категориям (можно заняться их пополнением из основной Ценральной викии). И наконец, можете следить за активностью сообщества в вики в . И ещё раз, добро пожаловать! -- Exlex (Обсуждение) 11:52, 3 сентября 2010 Вики ноября Во-первых, ты опоздал и Вики ноября уже выбрали. На Заглавной висит картинка из Call of duty. Во-вторых, одна и та же Вики не может два раза подряд стать Вики месяца. В-третьих, Справка "вываливается" из меню участника в самом верху страницы рядом с его именем. --Kuzura 13:35, декабря 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC chat Статья по IRC: IRC-каналы Викии. Сразу поясню, что лучше использовать ник с латинским шрифтом. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 08:37, декабря 20, 2010 (UTC) Я сейчас в IRC. Какой у тебя ник? Если у тебя не получается войти, то кликни на ссылку в строке 1 на этой странице. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 11:42, декабря 20, 2010 (UTC) Извини, но я тебя не вижу. Ты правильно зашёл? Список участников по алфавиту: Afker, AlexZ, AntiSpamMeta и др. Может ты в общем freenode чате, а не на #wiki? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 12:31, декабря 20, 2010 (UTC) Смотри сообщение второе моё сообщение в этой теме. Если ты поставил себе IRC-клиент, то кликни ссылку irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-ru Она должна работать прямо из браузера. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 13:25, декабря 20, 2010 (UTC) Выходи через браузер без клиента. Кликни на ссылку в строке под номером 1 на этой странице. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 13:30, декабря 20, 2010 (UTC) Набери в Гугл "IRC как сделать свой канал" и получишь подробную информацию. Что касается Call of duty, то Wikia Не имеет права вмешиваться в политику отдельной Вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 11:36, декабря 21, 2010 (UTC) Извини, но мне IRC совсем не интересен, поэтому не могу ничем помочь. А что ты имел в виду по политикой грамматических ошибок? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 12:41, декабря 21, 2010 (UTC) Похоже мы с тобой говорим о разных вещах. Ещё раз. Какие статьи с грамматическими ошибками ты имеешь в виду? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 13:49, декабря 21, 2010 (UTC) Перевод "Здравствуйте. Пожалуйста, не забывайте чаще редактировать summary (резюме, аннотацию?). Спасибо и удачных правок." --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 14:01, декабря 21, 2010 (UTC) Что там странного в справке? Если заметил неточность, то поправь. Эту статью, кстати писал Exlex. Что касается баннеров, то их всего восемь, а не десять. RPG Вики и Вукипедия так и не согласовали этот вопрос внутри своих Викий. Расширить можно в любой момент, но мы не можем принимать решения за админов Викий. В ближайшее время попробую отправить предложения некоторым крупным Вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:02, декабря 21, 2010 (UTC) К админству ММ я не причастен. Честно. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:20, декабря 21, 2010 (UTC) Баннеры просто меняют друг друга случайным образом. Нельзя сделать так, что одни висели один день, а другие другой. Требования к баннерам тебе известны, они не такие уж жёсткие. Просто участник должен быть уверен, что щёлкая по баннеру попадёт на качественную Вики, а не на пустышку, где и почитать нечего, и навигации нет никакой. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:31, декабря 21, 2010 (UTC) На самом деле таких Вики больше пятидесяти, просто не все целиком отвечают требованиям о баннерах. К тому же, не все их них активны. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:38, декабря 21, 2010 (UTC) Сверхвозможности В принципе ничего сверхъестественного. Побольше настроек в борьбе с вандалами, настройки спам-фильтра, возможность удалять сразу группу страниц, защищать Вики целиком и всё. Ах да, плюс ещё отчёты каждую неделю перед стаффами. Ну вот и всё. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:33, декабря 21, 2010 (UTC) Я всегда пишу названия мультфильмов и фильмов в кавычках. Смотри Аватар Вики. Кстати, ты можешь писать мне и в аську, а то здесь, мне кажется, перебор с обсуждениями. Кто зайдёт, подумает, что здесь существуем только ты и я. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:22, декабря 22, 2010 (UTC) Картинка мне не особо интересна, главное, чтобы на ней было поменьше тёмных тонов. А надписи ни одна, ни вторая, по моему мнению, не подходят. Слово "отмороженные", лично у меня, вызывает ассоциации с нездоровым юмором (типа "Очень страшное кино"), а "ждут тебя" - это плагиат с моего баннера с Аватар Вики (я, конечно, не против, но можно придумать и что-нибудь своё). Вторая же надпись слишком длинная и не уместится на нижней строчке баннера (две строчки для этого не дают). Тебе, кстати, ещё пятдесят статей до баннера. Не рановато ли над ним работать? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:23, декабря 22, 2010 (UTC) Напишу статью для Справки. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:38, декабря 24, 2010 (UTC) Я уже сказал, что это моё личное мнение и восприятие этой фразы. Никто не мешает тебе её использовать, тем более, что ты увидел её на обложке DVD. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:52, декабря 24, 2010 (UTC) Могу попытаться. А в какое место его вставить? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:20, декабря 24, 2010 (UTC) Извини, ничего толкового не получилось. Мне ещё разбираться и разбираться с программой по графическому дизайну. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:27, декабря 25, 2010 (UTC) Судя по твоим комментариям, ты в CoD играешь? --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] 32px|link=Участник:Sasha 097 17:49, декабря 26, 2010 (UTC) да всё с тобой в порядке. Это же совет был Exlex. Не факт, что он прям так сработал бы с первого раза. Сейчас проверю. Мне и самому интересно, что из этого выйдет. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:31, января 15, 2011 (UTC) Интервики бот interwiki.py как Hotcat на Вукипедии. Только он интервики выстраивает под списком категорий, которые движком викии выставляются перед ним --exlex 09:29, января 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ничего не понял.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 10:15, января 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Не бывает, чтобы прямо так вообще ничего не понятно. По ссылке бот, который везде используется в общем (interwiki.py) --exlex 10:18, января 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Я хотел бота сделать, а тут я ничего не понял, тут на английском.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 10:44, января 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: Международный язык. Я могу family-файл написать. А так если страниц мало в вики, то необходимости в боте и нету в общчем-то --exlex 11:19, января 21, 2011 (UTC) Шахматы Привет. Ты вроде шахматами интересуешься. Не поможешь тут человечку с организацией Вики: http://ru.chess.wikia.com Как-то это копиво с Википедии совсем не смотрится. Я имею дать пару советов от опытного энциклопедистя начинающему =) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:43, января 23, 2011 (UTC) Пока нет. Всё спокойно. Спасибо. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:30, января 23, 2011 (UTC) Автоподпись Насчёт автоподписи не знаю. Не интересовался у Exlex. Он вроде бы обещал покопаться с кодом, но, вероятно, забыл. Спроси у него сам. =) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:04, февраля 15, 2011 (UTC) Да как раз в этот момент пробегал по всем Вики орлиным взором, вот поэтому и сообщение выскакивает почти сразу, как кто-то написал. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:08, февраля 15, 2011 (UTC) 1) Ты забыл, что регулярно заходишь ещё на Call of duty. 2) Короткометражка действительно странная. Нигде по ней никакой информации подробной нет. 3) Идея совместной работы не заглохла. Она пока варится, в собственном соку. =) 4) Оглядываясь на твои слова: "Кстати, по моему опыту, половина шаблонов здесь будет не нужна. Я на Ледопедии замучился создавать их", написал сегодня о типичных заблуждениях на Викия. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:27, февраля 15, 2011 (UTC) Ты прав насчёт избытка шаблонов, но каждый участник волен решать сам, что ему делать на Вики: создавать шаблоны или писать статьи. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:11, февраля 15, 2011 (UTC) Справка:Заблуждения#Моё слово - закон --Dentor (talk) デントロ 08:49, февраля 17, 2011 (UTC) Перевод WikiaLabs Переведи сам) Вот оригинал: Category Exhibition transforms text links on category pages to thumbnail photos, giving you a quick way to build a visual nav for your wiki. It automatically finds the photo from the linked page. If you activate Category Exhibition, all category pages on your wiki will switch to the Category Exhibition. You can force specific pages not to show the exhibition by using the magic word __NOCATEGORYEXHIBITION__. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:23, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) :Даты проставляются автоматически. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:25, мая 30, 2011 (UTC) Совместная работа на Викия Просьба оставить свой комментарий: Форум:Совместная работа на Викия 2. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:31, июня 3, 2011 (UTC) Боты Спроси у Exlex, его же бот. Я не в курсе. Насколько я знаю, на Википедии ботам дают задания типа исправить е на ё в конкретных статьях или добавить строчек в таблицы. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:29, июля 16, 2011 (UTC) Баннер Во-первых, стоит поставить в известность других участников Вуки. Во-вторых, клон на картинке и фраза "Да пребудет..." - логики никакой. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:17, октября 9, 2011 (UTC) :Тебе главное сделать запись на форуме и дождаться коммента от Jady Temple или MM. Напомню, что заявки на баннеры принимаются только от админов вики или с их согласия. А что клон, что штурмовик - никакой разницы. И к первому, и ко второму Сила не имеет никакого отношения. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:06, октября 9, 2011 (UTC) Не совсем понял, к какому именно моему действию относится твоя реплика))) но, может быть, ты и прав)) Напомню только, что год назад ты так не считал)) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:24, ноября 25, 2011 (UTC) :Взломали? Что у тебя за пароль был такой слабенький? В личных настройках пароль можно сменить. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:58, ноября 26, 2011 (UTC)